Where are You ?
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO-CHANBAEK] ChanBaek dengan Black Butler AU! / 5 kali Baekhyun hampir mati, dan sekali dia benar-benar mati / ChanBaek SHOUNEN-AI / Oneshot / Request dari Aaltonen Tampan


_**EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

Where **are** you **?** _ **By**_ _LSA Smith_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _dan_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _saling memiliki,_ _ **LSA**_ _dan_ _ **plot cerita**_ _juga saling memiliki_ _,_ _ **Ciel**_ _dan_ _ **Sebastian**_ _saling_ _memiliki_ _hingga_ _mati ,_ _ **Black Butler**_ _punya_ _ **Tobosho**_ _-sensei_

 _ **Awas**_ _: (semoga)_ _ **angst, [prompt :**_ _5+1 things_ _ **], CHANBAEK MOMENTNYA TERSEMBUNYI** /slapped/_

 _ **Panjang**_ _: satu kali makan ;)_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Buat orang tampan yang_ _minta_ _dibikinin_ _ChanBaek di dunia Black Butler. Maaf_ _kalo_ _lelet_ _bikinnya /sobs/"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **1**

Baekhyun merasa jika dari semua keturunan Phantomhive dialah yang paling menyedihkan. Dia jengah mendengar semua orang menggunjingkan nama keluarganya itu. Gelar bangsawan tinggi yang terkenal karena salah satu leluhurnya yang hebat, Ciel Phantomhive dan pengawal—iblis— nya, Sebastian. Semua orang mencibirnya karena bangrut dan tak memilik butler hebat —dan tampan— seperti para pendahulunya.

Dia mendengar dari Min Seok —keturunan kesekian dari Pak Tua Tanaka yang jadi kepala Butler sebelum Sebastian— jika seumur hidup akan ada yang melindungi keluarga Phantomhive. Tapi mana buktinya ?

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu Sebastian, atau mungkin Iblis apapun itu datang dan berlutut padanya sambil mengucapkan kata tersakral " _Yes, My lord_ "

Cih, yang ada Baekhyun tetap mengurusi dan menjaga dirinya sendiri. Terkadang dia berpikir, apa yang sudah orang tuanya lakukan pada Iblis —yang Minseok bilang menjaga Phantomhive— itu sehingga kini Iblis itu tak datang pada Baekhyun.

Kini ia harus hidup bertiga hanya dengan Minseok, dan Jongdae. 2 Butlernya itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya, karena Baekhyun tak memiliki orang lain. Karena itu juga, kini dia harus turun ke kota untuk berbelanja. Minseok entah kenapa semalam muntah-muntah dan Jongdae tiba-tiba demam tinggi, benar-benar sialan.

Jalanan kota sedikit terasa asing bagi Baekhyun karena dia memang tak pernah lagi berjalan-jalan keluar Mansion sejak kematian orang tuanya 3 tahun lalu. Ia meneliti daftar belanjaan yang dibuatkan Minseok sambil mengira-ngira apa yang Butlernya itu tuliskan karena sungguh ! tulisan orang yang sedang sakit itu benar-benar jelek.

"Oh... tomat dan keju..." Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek saat akhirnya dapat memproses tulisan acak-acakan itu diotaknya. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari pedagang yang sekiranya menjual 2 barang itu. Sebuah booth sayuran 100m dari tempatnya berdiri jelas memiliki 2 barang yang Baekhyun cari, dengan cepat dia berjalan kesana.

Satu keranjang tomat dan 4 pack keju sudah dibeli, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pelan dan berbalik untuk melihat booth rempah-rempah karena list selanjutnya menuliskan jika Baekhyun harus membeli kayu manis, cengkih, dan jahe.

 **Bruk !**

"Aw..." Baekhyun mengeluh pelan saat dahinya menubruk ke sebuah... dada ?

Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan mendongak, pria tinggi itu menggunakan high-top topi dan jas hitam yang sangat rapi. Belum sempat Baekhyun melihat wajahnya pria itu sudah berlalu seakan menabrak Baekhyun seperti tersandung kerikil kecil.

Dengan satu helaan nafas Baekhyun kembali berjalan, dia terlalu ceroboh karena bahkan harus menubruk orang asing di pasar yang lenggang ini.

"Hey ! MINGGIR NAK ! !"

Teriakan itu tak membuat Baekhyun menoleh, toh dia tak sedang ditengah jalan. Lagipula ini jalan ditengah pasar, memang ada kereta yang melewati tempat in—

 **BRAAK ! !**

Baekhyun merintih—tidak ia tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk merintih. Ia merasa pinggang hingga ujung kakinya mati rasa. Kepalanya berat dan bau anyir dimana-mana. Ia membuka mata pelan. Kotak-kotak kayu berat menutupi pandangannya hingga semua tak jelas dan blur.

Tunggu... apa yang mengalir melewati matanya barusan ?

Baekhyun tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Suara gemerisik manusia disekelilingnya tak membuatnya lebih baik. Ada yang berteriak menyuruh seseorang memanggil sherif, ada yang memekik meminta bantuan untuk mengangkat kotak sialan yang menindih Baekhyun, dan teriakan sialan lainnya.

Matanya semakin berat, semua semakin blur dan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ringan. Sebelum menutup mata dia melihat sesuatu yang tinggi dan hitam mendekatinya. Lalu ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

* * *

 **2**

Hampir 3 minggu sejak insiden _Kereta Pengangkut Barang_ di pasar tempo hari. Baekhyun diantarkan pulang oleh polisi setelah 2 minggu penuh dirumah sakit. Ajaibnya Minseok sembuh dan menjaganya di tempat serba putih dan berbau obat itu.

Seminggu dirumah membuat Baekhyun merasa kesehatan meningkat dengan signifikan. Memang rumah adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi orang sakit.

"Baekhyun, Tuan Muda dari Mansion Glover datang ingin menjengukmu..."

Baekhyun menoleh dari bukunya ke Minseok yang menyembulkan kepala dipintu kamarnya. Panggilan akrab itu akhirnya familiar lagi ditelinga Baekhyun, ia sempat kaget saat Minseok memanggilnya _Tuan muda_ selama ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Namun alasan Minseok memang benar, Butler itu tak ingin harga diri Baekhyun turun karena pembantu sepertinya langsung memanggil nama.

"Glover ? Siapa ? Aku tak mengenalnya..." sahut Baekhyun malas. Salah satu tulang pahanya patah, dan pergelangan kakinya luka parah karena kejadian itu, hingga Baekhyun malas jika harus bergerak kemana-mana karena rasa nyeri terkadang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Minseok mendengus, "berhenti mengeluh dan ayo cepat turun. Kau harus menghormatinya. Siapa tahu dia akan menjadi kolega dimasa depan." Minseok membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membopongnya pelan untuk turun ke lantai satu.

"Masa depan ? huh... aku ragu apa aku masih memiliki masa depan." Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Minseok menelan kembali sahutan yang akan ia lontarkan saat melihat Tuan Muda Glover ada diujung tangga seperti menunggu Baekhyun. Tuan muda itu menatap Minseok, "Ah, biarkan aku yang membantunya berjalan." Senyuman menawan sang Tuan Muda mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun.

Ia balik tersenyum, "Maaf tak bisa menyambut anda dengan baik Tuan..." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tubuh mungilnya dibopong seakan bulu merpati. Ia duduk disofa panjang dengan sang Tuan Muda disisinya,

"Perkenalkan saya Kai Glover. Bungsu dari 2 bersaudara Glover."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Kai, tersenyum kecil, "Baekhyun Phantomhive. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda langsung Tuan Muda Glover."

Kai tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, "No, jangan seformal itu Tuan Phantomhive. Anda bisa memanggilku Kai, anda jelas berada diusia yang lebih tua dan lebih terhormat daripada saya."

Baekhyun menelan senyum kecutnya. Ia hanya melengkungkan senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Oh ya, saya membawakan anda beberapa oleh-oleh dari perkebunan coklat dan apel Glover. Kami mendapat panen yang cukup baik tahun ini." Kai mengeluarkan satu kotak besar olahan coklat dan sekeranjang apel merah ranum.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan anda Tuan Muda Glover. Saya benar-benar menghargai semua hadiah anda." Ucap Baekhyun sopan. Kai mengambil satu coklat berbentuk lonceng kecil dan menyuapkannya ke Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah saya menyuapi anda Tuan Phantomhive ?"

Baekhyun menggeser pelan duduknya saat merasa Kai tak memberi celah pada posisi duduk mereka. Oh tidak, anak ini mulai menunjukan tujuannya. Dia bukan anak lelaki pertama yang datang untuk menyentuh Baekhyun dibagian private.

"Kai... mundur... aku bisa memakan itu sendiri." Persetan dengan struktur katanya yang tak baku. Baekhyun lebih mementingkan dirinya daripada kesopanan sialan itu. Kai paham dan mundur. Ia memberikan coklat ditangannya ke Baekhyun.

Coklat itu begitu lumer dimulut sang Phantomhive, rasa kacang almond beberapa kali terkecap dilidahnya—perpaduan yang bagus. Aroma almond memang menyeruak sesaat setelah ia menguyah coklat itu. Perkebunan Glover pasti memiliki Almond kualitas terbaik—

Tunggu !

"Ackh! !"

Baekhyun meraba sekeliling, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan ia tak bisa bernafas. Kai masih setia tersenyum padanya. Sialan, apa anak itu tak melihat raut minta tolongnya ?

"Ka—Ackh !" ia merasa tercekik. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai, dengan Kai tertawa diatas sofa,

"Oh... Apa terasa sakit Tuan Phantomhive ?"

Kalimat itu... sialan ! Glover Bajingan !

Mereka sengaja...

Baekhyun tak memperdulikan Kai yang melenggang keluar dari rumahnya dengan santai. Ia meraba sekelilingnya dan berusaha memanggil Minseok. Ia merasa nafasnya sudah diujung. Pandangannya memburam dan semua terasa berat.

Jongdae ?

Apa itu Jongdae yang panik berlari kearahnya ? Tunggu... sejak kapan Jongdae juga memanggilnya Tuan Muda ?

Sialan...

Udara... Ugh—

Baekhyun terkulai lemas, Jongdae membopongnya ke sofa dan segera berteriak memanggil Minseok sembari menuangkan sebuah cairan kemerahan kemulut Baekhyun.

* * *

 **3**

Minseok menjadi ekstra protektif dan cerewet setelah insiden _keracunan coklat_ itu, dan Baekhyun bersumpah demi leluhur hebatnya jika Minseok menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak pusing ~" keluh Baekhyun saat Minseok kembali mendorong Baekhyun memasuki kamar. Butler itu mendengus dan dengan tak sopannya kembali menutup pintu kamar.

"Akan ku antarkan makan siangmu nanti. Yang penting, tetap didalam kamar !" pekik Minseok sebelum suara langkahnya menjauh. Baekhyun menghela nafas,

"Aku baik-baik saja..." bisiknya sambil duduk disofa merah maroon yang menjadi pelengkap kamar. Ia menatap kebingkai besar bergambar pendahulunya—Ciel Phantomhive. Tubuh mungil itu mirip dengannya, namun mata Ciel lebih kejam dan angkuh. Dan sosok tinggi tampan yang berdiri disisi Ciel selalu membuat Baekhyun melupakan sekitarnya. Tatapan mata patuh dan misterius, Baekhyun sempat penasaran—sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki Butler seorang Iblis.

"Dia... pasti sangat patuh dan hebat..."

 **Prank !**

Baekhyun menoleh dari bukunya, beranjak keluar. Ia melihat jika Guci besar diujung tangga jatuh dan menjadi kepingan dibawah sana.

"Siapa yang ..." Baekhyun bergumam, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar takut. Kejadian-kejadian yang sudah menimpanya membuatnya yakin jika akan ada kecelakaan lain. Baru saja ia akan berteriak memanggil Minseok, ia merasa seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, ia bergetar. Sosok itu bergumam kecil,

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Muda..."

 **BUG !**

Satu balok dihantamkan ke punggung Baekhyun. Tak cukup hanya itu, dorongan yang diberikan membuat Baekhyun tergelincir. Tubuh mungilnya berguling menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Semua blur dan merah bagi Baekhyun, ia merintih kecil dan berusaha menggapai seseorang didepannya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa seperti memiliki sayap hitam, matanya merah mengerikan—tidak... ini bukan orang yang mendorongnya...

Siapa ?

"Maaf, Tuan Muda..." suaranya dingin. Baekhyun tak bisa berfikir lagi, kepalanya berat dan berbau darah... seberapa parah kali ini ?

Jeritan keras menjadi hal yang mengantarkannya menutup mata.

* * *

 **4**

Malam itu Baekhyun tak bisa tidur, ia membalikan badan menghadap jendela. Rasanya kepalanya seperti pecah dan berputar-putar. Minseok bilang itu efek obatnya, tapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun gusar.

 **Tap !**

 **Tap !**

Dibalkon kamarnya, ia melihat siluet seseorang tinggi bersandar dijendelanya.

Oh !

Baekhyun segera bangun. Tentu ia mengingat sosok tinggi hitam yang ia lihat beberapa kali saat kecelakaannya. Mungkin itu sosok yang sama.

Yang menyambut Baekhyun adalah wajah tampan dan kucit pucat. Dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun tahu itu bukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Hallo, Tuan Muda Phantomhive. Oh... kau mirip sekali dengan Ciel—hanya saja tatapanmu terlalu baik..." ucap sosok itu.

Pakaiannya rapi—serapi Butler-butler pada umumnya. Yang mencolok adalah surai Silver dan pakaian putih bersihnya itu. Jarang ada Butler berpakaian seperti itu, yang normal adalah jas hitam. Sosok ini bak malaikat—

Sialan !

Baekhyun mundur pelan, ia ingat siapa sosok ini.

Dulu orang tuanya pernah bercerita soal Ciel, Sebastian dan satu Malaikat Gila bernama Ash. Malaikat yang membunuh Ciel dan ingin mengambil Sebastian.

"Mau apa kau ... ?"

Sosok itu mendecih pelan, lalu dalam sekejap tangannya sudah mencengkeram erat leher Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu dibawa terbang ke taman belakang. Sebuah tonggak besar berbentuk salib siap disana.

Malaikat gila ! ! pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia meronta saat merasa udara terputus dari tenggorokannya.

"Le-lepa—s"

"Diamlah Phantomhive !" umpat keturunan Ash. Ia membenturkan kepala Baekhyun yang masih dibalut perban ke tanah beberapa kali. Saat merasa Baekhyun tak lagi meronta, ia mengikat tubuh lemah itu ke salib.

Lingkaran yang ia buat beradius 2 langkah dari salib sudah basah oleh cairan korosif, dan dengan santai sosok itu membuat api dari jentikan tangannya. Lingkaran itu terbakar dan jilatan apinya akan membakar salib perlahan. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat Baekhyun terbakar hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil nafas, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan untuk membuka lebar matanya saja ia tak punya cukup tenaga.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Tuan Muda. Hidupmu tak berguna lagi karena kau tak bisa meneruskan apa yang pendahulumu lakukan." Ucapan sosok itu masih bisa Baekhyun dengar—sangat jelas.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau tak memiliki butler hebat seperti Ciel... kau sudah dibuang dari garis keluarga ini Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun merasakan panasnya jilatan api dikakinya, ia bergerak pelan namun kepalanya kembali nyeri. Bau darah sudah bisa ia baui, kepalanya pasti berdarah lagi.

"T-to—long ..." bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Ia tak mau mati sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi pada Minseok dan Jongdae jika ia mati ? mereka berdua tak memiliki siapapun lagi...

Tik !

Baekhyun merasa ada setitik air menjatuh wajahnya. Apa dia menangis ?

Tik !

Tik !

Tik !

Air itu semakin banyak, Hujan...

"Sialan ! Siapa yang—" baekhyun mendengar malaikat itu memekik marah. Namun sejenak ia diam—diam yang aneh.

Api disekeliling salib hampir padam karena hujan deras mengguyur. Meski Baekhyun merasa kedinginan hingga kedalam tulangnya, namun ia bersyukur dalam hati.

Setidaknya ia tak akan mati kali ini.

Kegelapan yang ada entah kenapa semakin gelap karena api yang sudah padam. Baekhyun memicingkan mata mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada si malaikat. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, namun dengan mengejutkan angin besar berhembus dan ikatan yang membuatnya menyatu dengan salib terlepas.

"Dasar Phantomhive sialan ! !" Baekhyun bisa merasakan amarah luar biasa dari malaikat itu saat umpatan barusan meluncur. Sosok itu terbang—menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Sisa-sisa sayap putih itu menjadi kotor karena terinjak sepatu mengkilat dilumpur. Baekhyun merasa linglung, apa yang terjadi ?

Kenapa ... dia tiba-tiba tak bisa melihat apapun ?

Yang ia tahu adalah ia kedinginan dan ia tak bisa membuka matanya.

* * *

 **5**

Seumur hidupnya menjadi Phantomhive, Baekhyun sudah mendengar cerita hidup Ciel. Orangtuanya menjadikan leluhur satu itu menjadi bahasan utama. Sosok yatim piatu yang hidup dengan 4 orang manusia _luar biasa_ dan satu Butler dari dasar neraka.

" _Kau tahu ? Ciel adalah sosok yang tangguh. Ia hancur tapi tetap memiliki harga diri dan kehormatan tinggi. Dia adalah Phantomhive yang sebenarnya... Sekalipun ia tahu semua orang ingin membunuhnya, ia tetap berani menghadapi semua itu."_

Suatu malam ayahnya berucap demikian. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Ciel bertemu Sebastian ? Orangtuanya tak pernah menceritakan bagian itu ... Apa Ciel tak pernah memberitahukan orang lain juga ?

Kaki mungilnya tersandung batu karena ia larut dalam pemikirannya. Ia bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, apapun yang Ciel lakukan—itu Ciel bukan Baekhyun. Ia tak akan menjadi Ciel.

Lihatlah, bahkan ia harus berjalan kaki sendirian saat menghadiri perjamuan makan malam di Mansion bangsawan lain. Bukankah ia sudah menghancurkan kehormatan tinggi yang pernah Ciel buat ?

"Selamat datang Tuan Phantomhive ~"

Suara itu menggema di Mansion megah keluarga Zhang. Bangsawan Cina ini adalah salah satu yang memiliki Mansion terdekat dengan Mansion Phantomhive.

"Terima kasih atas undangan anda Tuan Zhang..." sahut Baekhyun sopan.

Basa-basi itu membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia hanya memasang senyum dan merespon dengan ucapan manis diatas setiap kata. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun merasa takut. Ia kemari sendirian. Minseok dan Jongdae harus menjaga Mansion—apapun yang terjadi, sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa kemari sendirian. Ia tak memiliki Butler kepercayaan... Baekhyun menarik nafas pendek mengingat itu.

"Oh, sepertinya anda kemari sendirian Tuan, dimana Butler anda ?" tanya Tuan Zhang sembari mengamati maid-maidnya menyiapkan jamuan makan malam. Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Dia sedang sibuk mengurus Mansion. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperbaiki."

Tuan Zhang menggelengkan kepala, "Sepenting apapun itu, bukankah bagi Butler Majikan lebih penting ?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan—tak merespon. Tak lama Nyonya rumah memasuki ruangan itu dan mereka memulai perjamuan. Ada hawa dingin tak menyenangkan yang menerpa tengkuk Baekhyun. Ia meletakan garpu dan pisaunya setelah 3 suapan.

"Ada apa Tuan Phantomhive ? Apa masakan Koki kami tak sesuai dengan selera anda ?" Nyonya Zhang menatap Baekhyun lurus. Kalimat yang mestinya diucapkan dengan perasaan khawatir malah dilontarkan dengan nada sinis. Baekhyun tahu ada yang tak beres disini.

 **BRAK !**

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa. Ia terjatuh dari kursi tanpa membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang kaget.

"Ah... sepertinya mulai bereaksi..." ucap Nyonya itu santai.

Baekhyun merasa mual, tanpa bisa ditahan ia muntah. Ia memuntahkan darah segar. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan kepalanya kembali pening.

"Aku harap kali ini bisa membunuhmu. Kudengar beberapa kali percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan padamu gagal. Kali ini akan kupastikan kau mati disini Phantomhive." Ucap Tuan Zhang tenang.

Baekhyun mencoba merangkak ke pintu keluar. Nyonya Zhang tertawa, "Jika kau keluar, semua penjaga yang sudah ku sewa akan memukulimu hingga menjadi daging halus Phantomhive..."

Siapa yang peduli ? !

Baekhyun mencoba meraih knop tinggi itu, dengan posisinya yang merangkak, knop pintu menjadi hal yang cukup sulit diraih.

"Penjaga ! Masuk dan bunuh dia !" pekik Nyonya Zhang menggema di ruang makan. Baekhyun menatap wanita itu tajam.

 **Kriet !**

Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Namun yang ia lihat bukan puluhan sepatu dari orang yang akan menghajarnya. Melainkan hanya satu pasang sepatu mengkilat dan celana hitam.

Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mendongak lebih tinggi, ia kembali muntah. Sepatu berjalan pelan melalui tubuh sekaratnya, namun hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan sosok itu membuatnya nyaman.

Baekhyun bersandar kepintu, pandangan matanya buram tapi ia tahu jika dia sedang melihat adegan pembunuhan pada pasangan Zhang. Ia tahu jika sosok itu membuat tubuh pasangan itu menjadi seperti potongan paprika dimakanan tadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kecelakaan Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bergumam _Terima kasih_ sebelum ambruk disisi pintu.

* * *

 **+1.**

Kejadian itu membuat nama Phantomhive menjadi perbincangan lagi. Headline-headline koran menulis nama keluarga Baekhyun besar dan tebal.

 _Pembantaian Zhang, Phantomhive satu-satunya yang dapat hidup_

 _Kemisteriusan Phantomhive kembali_

 _Iblis Phantomhive muncul untuk Sang Tuan_

Kurang lebih itulah beberapa judul yang Baekhyun dengar dari Jongdae. Butler itu jauh-jauh ke pasar hanya untuk membeli semua jenis koran dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun.

Malam itu Baekhyun meminta Minseok membuatkan cracker dan teh hijau. Ia duduk sendirian diruang bacanya. Pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana tanpa tujuan, hingga suara pecahan bersahutan diluar ruangan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga.

"Minseok, ada ap—"

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Tangannya berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. Ia menutup mulut menahan teriakan.

Tubuh tak bernyawa Minseok dan Jongdae tergeletak dilantai dengan keadaan paling sadis. Terkoyak sana-sini bagaikan menjadi makanan anjing.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

Baekhyun refleks menatap ke lantai atas, sosok malaikat itu ada disana. Dia kembali untuk membunuh Baekhyun lagi.

"Lihatlah, kau menjadi angkuh karena akhirnya Butlermu muncul—"

"Aku tidak memiliki Butler !" pekikan Baekhyun menggema disana, kemarahan dan kelelahan akan semua hal yang berulang ini membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Apa mau mu ha ?! Kau menginginkan Butlerku seperti kau dulu menginginkan Butler milik Ciel ? ! Kau terus bereinkarnasi setelah dibunuh oleh Butler-Butler Phantomhive ? ! Dasar gila ! !"

 **BRAK !**

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terpental, namun ia malah tertawa—tawa yang putus asa.

"Ya, bunuh saja aku. BUNUH ! ! BUKTIKAN JIKA KAU TIDAK LEMAH ! DASAR MALAIKAT TAK BERGUNA !"

 **BRAK !**

Tubuh Baekhyun menghantam pilar marmer dengan keras, darah mengucur dari bagian belakang kepala dan mulutnya.

"Ayo malailkat, buat Butlerku muncul ... Buat dia mengabdi padamu ..." tantang Baekhyun. Sosok serba putih itu marah luar biasa, ia berteriak melengking dan membuat rumah itu terbakar—ah ... api ...

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kemarahan malaikat itu. Tubuhnya kembali melayang, kini keatas, hingga ia merasa jika perutnya tertusuk _candelier._ Darah mengucur bak air dari tubuhnya. Tak hanya perut, namun pundak dan dada juga tak luput.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, hawa dingin yang familiar muncul lagi. Kobaran api semakin besar. Sosok tinggi dengan jas rapi itu muncul, namun kini wajahnya mengeras—marah ?

"Oh ... akhirnya kau muncul..." suara malaikat gila itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Pria berjas itu membungkuk sopan kearahnya.

"Maaf... Tuan Muda..."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis, dan saat isakannya terdengar api tiba-tiba semakin besar. Tangga megah sudah hancur, bangunan kedua sudah rata, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

Jeritan kesakitan si malaikat terdengar nyaring untuk beberapa saat, sebelum semua kembali hening. Pria berjas itu kembali mendekati Baekhyun, menurunkan tubuh malang itu. Baekhyun menyandarkankan badan sekaratnya ke tubuh tinggi iu.

"Siapa..." Baekhyun bertanya lirih, jemari panjang pria itu terasa sedingin es dikulitnya,

"Maafkan saya yang selalu terlambat Tuan Muda..." suara itu datar namun penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek, ia menaap sekeliling. Pria berjas iu menyeka darah diwajah Baekhyn,

"Apa yang anda inginkan sekarang Tuan Muda ?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengenggam tangan dingin itu erat. Bibirnya bergerak amat pelan,

"Bakar... Bakar semuanya..."

Keheningan mengisi, 2 sosok itu sama-sama diam. Sang pria berjas menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Apa anda benar-benar menginginkan itu ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Putuskan lingkaran setan ... keluarga Phantomhive..." bisiknya lirih. "Musnahkan aku bersama tempat...ini"

Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, mencium punggung tangan pucat itu dengan khitmad, "Yes, My Lord..."

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

Seisi kota berdengung menggosipkan kebakaran yang menghabiskan Mansion megah Phantomhive—meski nyatanya kejadian itu sudah 6 bulan berlalu. Seiring berita kebakaran itu, beberapa kasus kematian terungkap.

Seperti kematian seluruh kusir kereta kuda yang ada dikota, lalu kematian si Bungsu Keluarga Glover, Kejadian pembantaian sadis keluarga Berth dimana mayat mereka tercecer disepanjang tangga Mansion mereka, lalu yang sudah menjadi perbincangan umum—Pembantaian Keluarga Zhang.

Meski telah diumumkan musnah, nama Phantomhive tetap menjadi ketakutan warga Kota. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk kenapa Ciel—si kecil dengan limpahan kasih sayang itu—mengontrak seorang Iblis yang akan tetap bersama keluarga Phantomhive hingga keturunan terakhirnya.

 **FIN**

LSA's note : Hallo orang yang ngaku-ngaku tamvan, ini udah lunas ya hutangnya /emot wink/

Untuk readers lain, selamat membaca, semoga ceritanya ngefeels dan nggak ruwet. Ini dibuat atas dasar/? Prompt tersimple [5+1 things] ;)

Akhir kata, Terima kasih

Salam Sasageyo,

LSA (tetep) Smith


End file.
